


Hungry

by PeppersingingO



Series: Smut drabbles B/H [1]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeppersingingO/pseuds/PeppersingingO
Summary: He looks at you with eyes hungry with desire.
Relationships: Billy Butcher/Hughie Campbell
Series: Smut drabbles B/H [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684216
Kudos: 26





	Hungry

His eyes are hungry with desire. Mouth around your hard cock. The sight of him on his knees almost enough to make you cum let alone what he's doing with his mouth.

"Oh God," You moan out loudly as Butcher takes all of your cock' into his mouth. You don't love him; he doesn't love you. You're just two men who have needs who are lucky enough to have the other to satisfy them.

You grip his hair, rock your hips. "Please don't stop,". 

It won't be long until you cum. You both know it. Butcher speeds up his movements as you whine, so desperate, so close. 

You thrust your hips, fuck his mouth with all your might. You don't warn him you're about to cum because you know he likes to swallow every drop. 

"Fuck. So good," You moan as you cum. Body stills as pleasure rips' through your body. "Milk my cock with your mouth you fucking bastard,".

Once it is over, once his mouth is no longer full with your cock Butcher grins at you and says "Time to repay the favour Hughie,"


End file.
